Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: In need of some serious R&R time, Nancy Drew travels to a renovated castle complete with take out, spas, and ghost! With strange happenings, broken glass, and an untraditional family bond, will Nancy be able to solve the mystery in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Nancy Drew and The Lyrics of Lenora **

**(1)**

**Off the Runway**

Hi, I'm Nancy Drew, peeved, pact, punctual, and ready for departure on yet another vacation. In case you're wondering Ned is busy helping his sick aunt and Bess and George…well let's say a couple of new hunky teenage boys are keeping them busy. So what am I doing over my summer break?

My father's friend, Mr. Jeffries, has turned an old abused castle into a fully functional not to mention successful resort and it's about time I go on a vacation for real not like the one on Deception Island. Now I'm off, here's to eight days of relaxation, back rubs, and tanning!

**XxX **

'Where is he?' I thought to myself. Mr. Jeffries was supposed to pick me up from the airport nearly two hours ago!

_BRRINNGGG _

I looked at my cell flashing a number I've yet to hear of. Answering it, "Hello, I'm Nancy Drew and you are?"

"Susan, Susan Jeffries. My uncle is a tad busy at the moment and has asked me to pick you up."

"Oh ok, where are you?"

"Actually that's what I was going to ask you?"

"In the airport…"

"I know that it's just, I've been looking around for at least thirty minutes for you and Uncle did not tell me what you looked like…"

"Oh, well that's ok, I'm wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and a brown coat. I also have red hair." I replied scanning the room for anyone wearing a lost and confused look. Unfortunately there were a few. After a few moments a blonde woman parted through the crowed in my direction.

"Are you … are you Nancy Drew!" she breathed.

"Yep, that's me."

"Excellent, now we can go." She sighed in relief leading me to the exit with one of my bags in her hand. While she drove I noted that she had loose, frayed curls that hinted at a bad hair day or in this case a stressed one. She had sky blue eyes and a great complexion. She wore a watch on her right wrist that was definitely not her size. She also drove very intently, not laxed, and seemed to be a little too anxious.

"Do you mind me asking how old you are Susan?"

"Oh me, I'm 16 well at least for six more hours."

"Well Happy Birthday."

"Why did you ask my age?"

"I thought that maybe I'd seen you in River Heights before, but you're even younger than me."

So I lied, but she needed a change in topic. Even the radio was off. Maybe she was a new driver and was afraid of crashing?

We carried a light conversation all the way to the resort. I had thought the castle would look like the Malloy's castle that I had the pleasure of visiting a few months ago, but I was wrong. Sure it had a delicate brick entrance, but it set low to the ground and not on a hill, which is unusual for castles. It also was small, with a bronzy color with outdoor patio in back. It had two towers and frescos painted on the outside which could remind one of the castles in the Italian country side.

"Do you like it?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I love it." I smiled back at her.

"Good, let me get the door for you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

First attempt at a Nancy Drew fanfic, please be gentle. Read and Review


	2. Chapter 3

**Nancy drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(2)**

**Mr. Jeffries **

"Hello, hello, Ms. Drew. I am Steve Jeffries."

"Hi, Mr. Jeffries it's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry you were not received earlier my niece thought it important to skip off to town today. It is part of her responsibility to collect guest from the airport."

"Shoes were on sale, and I did get there early. You just forgot to tell me what said guest looked like." Susan huffed as she took my bags to the right, up the stairs.

"Please don't mind my niece. She is still aggrieved about the accident."

"Accident?"

"Well you see Ms. Drew we as in my brother, sister in law, Susan, and me went out on a boating trip. My brother thought it would be a good idea to stay afloat all night. He wanted to fish, jump in, and play, much like the child he was along with his wife. Then the storm rolled in. His wife struck her head hard against the boat and became unconscious. My brother swam to her and handed her to me. I pulled her up, but the storm took my brother away. As I turned to call for help there was Susan staring at me."

"That's terrible."

"Indeed, her father was found dead and her mother in a coma. I think she blames me. See I tell you this Nancy, because I believe that I can trust you. See maybe if she had a kid around her age to play with then maybe she'll be herself again."

"I'll do my best." I promised as Susan came back down the stairs.

"Remember to have fun Nancy, and Susan… show her to her room."

"Of course uncle."

I followed her thinking of Jeffries. He wore an all white suit that contrasted with his maple hair. He had lively brown eyes and a friendly smile. But, he did seem to be a little too happy. Just like Susan I felt anxiety rolling off of him in waves even before he told me about Susan's past.

"Here's your room. Scheduled meals that are provided here are posted on a pamphlet on the desk along with local interest, business, and activities. Please enjoy your stay. And Nancy if you need anything I live on the top tower to your left. Good bye."

I waved farewell to her as I noted the word need. She seemed to practically imply that there would be a reason that I would need her help. But right now I was pooped. The room was luxurious. So I plopped down on the pillows and stretched my legs out before actually putting on my pajamas making a mental note to call Ned first thing tomorrow morning.

…

Please read and review:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(2)**

**Sweet Dreams **

**Crack Crack Crack Crash**

The loud sounds woke me up with a start. Then I heard a beautiful voice. Whoever she was she was singing a high pitched opera tone that sounded both beautiful and heart breaking at once. Naturally I left my room to investigate when I realized that my door was locked from the outside. I yanked a bobby pin from my head and opened it. Outside all the hall lights were out masking everything in an eerie black hue. I pulled my body tight against the wall as I stalked forward. Soon smoke, the kind you see in scary movies or haunted mansions, engulfed my feet. I started to shiver against the fear when I thought I heard the sound of steps. Quickly whipping my head around me I made sure that no one was there and continued on to the source of the music. The closer I got the more sonorous her voice peeled off the castle walls.

_Est monté les chansons percées de pétale m'appellent à_

_examinez mes yeux de réflexions_

_Où le temps n'a pas âgé_

_Inhalez non tire_

_Et l'âge de mort est pour toujours vrai_

Getting closer I saw a transparent figure from behind. She had waves of raven hair loosely tied with two purple bows. Her dress mocked the color of her bows but was ripped in many areas. Her hands were cuffed as her head bobbed left to right while she sung.

**CRACK CRACK CRASH **

I heard the discomforting noise again as the song grew louder before it instantly cut off and the women disappeared. Looking both ways I practically crawled down the stairs to investigate where I saw the woman standing.

'Nothing' I sighed to myself, taking a step closer as a pain instantly crawled up my body.

'ouch' I thought pulling out the glass splinter. Wait there's glass! I hurried to pick four or so pieces up and ran back to my room making as little contact as possible to the ground with my bleeding foot. _So much for my vacation._

As I snuggled back in bed I heard the screams of the other guest, people banging on doors, and people running around while hearing Susan's "Stay calm." and Jeffries "Don't run down there, there's glass everywhere!"

Finally, Susan unlocked my door (I relocked it on entry), "Are you ok Nancy!"

"I'm fine and what was with that that noise." Playing dumb can also be a detective asset.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Nancy. It's Lenora, she's at it again." She said and ran off probably trying to stop all the guest from just up and leaving.

I figured that I'd ask the guest about Lenora in the morning. As much as I wanted to look for clues, going down there calm and collected with a magnifying glass may be a bit too obvious. Instead I thought calling Ned would be a great idea.

"Hey Nance what's up?"

"First of all how is your Aunt doing and secondly guess what."

"She's doing a lot better Nan and don't tell me a masked thief, an over aged gardener, a psychopathic little girl… "

"Nope a ghost."

"Typical a ghost in the castle that Nancy Drew stays in. Are you ok Nance? Are the authorities taking care of this one? And why is this ghost haunting this particular castle?" 

"I don't know yet Ned, but believe me I'm going to find out."

"Of course Nan and stay out of trouble."

"Alright and have you ever heard of a Princess named Lenora?"

"Is that our ghost's name?"

"Yep, Lenora. It was weird though. She started singing and when she was done the glass broke."

"She's an opera ghost."

"I think so."

"But isn't the closest opera house a good few miles from you?"

"Yep, but what really gets me is that she sounded so sad, and that voice was so strong. But I don't think it was strong enough to break glass."

"Why not?"

"Well before I heard the music I heard three loud cracking sounds, I think someone cracked the glass first, played a hologram, a recording, and hid. Also whoever did it locked the doors from the outside. The only logical suspect is Susan."

"Well be careful around her Nan but make sure to keep an eye out for anyone else. Call me back when you get some more info and make sure you get Bess and George up to speed."

"Already ahead of you."

"By Nance."

"By Ned."

I sat back on the bed and looked at my foot. The bleeding had stopped and hurt less. But if Susan really was the perp she'd have free access to everything in my room while I was gone so I better play it safe. Tomorrow I'll meet the other guest and find any clues that I could.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Please Read and Review: thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(4)**

**Morning After **

I decided to go 'swimming' today, putting on a beach hat and my asparagus swim suit. I walked down the main hall where all the glass had been swept up. I hurried past it and went outside. Hearing splashes I assumed that I wasn't the only one who wanted to take a morning swim.

Outside were two kids splashing what looked to be their parents.

"Stop that this instant." The woman near hissed at the continued splashes of water.

"Please you two. Your mother rarely is on vacation. Show a little respect."

"Yes Daddy." They both chuckled sparing one last mischievous look their mother's way. I sat two chairs down from the mother, took off my hat, wrap, and sunglasses and jumped in. Of course the boys wanted to play and I didn't mind splashing them back.

Nearly an hour later I climbed out of the pool and sat back on my chair slightly upset that I had forgotten a towel.

"Here use this I wasn't going too." The woman smiled handing her towel to me.

"Thank you Mrs. Umm."

"Mrs. Cortier, but my family and fans call me Clarisse."

"It's nice to meet you Clarisse, my names Nancy." I shook her hand.

"Let me guess your ears are not cultured?"

"Excuse me?"

"Most people, in fact everyone I know, once I say that my name is Clarisse Cortier either faints or begs for my autograph."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite all right. I am a famous opera singer. I actually helped a late friend of mine find this place. It is beautiful, I often thought of just keeping it to myself, but Robert had dreams and he wanted to leave his little girl a legacy if you would. And after he died I never had the heart to take this place. Although I like it so much."

"Do you come here often?"

"Heavens no. I am always busy with the singing and the signing and the performing. Sometimes I wish that I was not an opera singer, but hey things happen and I do enjoy it. I use these times however to rest and spend time with my family."

"Oh well I don't want to bother you then Ms. Clarisse."

"No it's quite all right. But what I wanted to ask you was if it was your first night at Beetlebub."

"Yeah"

"Last night you heard it didn't you."

"Yes, yes I did."

"I can't say that I am surprised. Ever since Robert's brother started running the place she has been here. I am famous sure, but that voice could make millions. Some say she's a ghost. I believe she's just a restless spirit."

" She doesn't frighten you?"

"Oh no, see this 'ghost' never physically hurts anyone and it prefers to break glass. Some say you can hear it move at night. I just stay in my room, since the doors magically lock their selves anyway and let it past," she took off her glasses and looked me in the eye, "Personally I enjoy listening to her. I hope that she never goes away."

"Even though she's scary?"

"Even though she's scary."

"Please don't mind my crazy wife. Music makes her do crazy things." Her husband motioned as she turned to glare at him and back at me.

"We will speak again, I am certain of this."

I smiled and gathered my things before heading back in to get something to eat. Clarissa was a fairly tall and muscular woman. She was well tanned with her auburn hair. She reminded me a lot of Margarita at the ca'. Her husband seemed very quiet and not of interest at least as far as this case goes. I sat down alone where Susan and Jeffries joined.

"We should had told you." Susan started instantly.

"Please forgive us Nancy your father would not be happy knowing your staying in a haunted hall."

"No that's ok…I'm here now aren't I?" I added a quiver in my voice silently thanking Bess for making me take acting lessons.

"We have to do something about Lenora. Why want she leave us be?" Jeffries asked to know one in particular.

"Maybe Lenora is attached to something here." Susan offered. Both seemed rather exhausted about the Lenora situation.

"Her voice is so powerful, the glass, and what if someone was down there when it…"

"Nonsense, the ghost keeps all in their rooms. Only Susan and I have the keys to get out."

"Nancy we must warn you though."

"Warn me about what?"

"As we told all are guest. Lenora does not like to be disturbed during her performances. Sure she never physically hurts anyone, but the last person was found after two weeks of searching in the cellar."

"Don't worry the only thing that's getting interrupted here is my beauty sleep." I smiled at them thankful for all the information that I had already acquired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(5) **

**The Emporium **

So far I was sure of a few things. The ghost sings opera, Clarisse sings opera, the ghost never physically hurts anyone, glass is always shattered, and it has a fetish for locked doors. I sighed thinking of the words the ghost had sung last night:

_Est monté les chansons percées de pétale m'appellent à_

_examinez mes yeux de réflexions_

_Où le temps n'a pas âgé_

_Inhalez non tire_

_Et l'âge de mort est pour toujours vrai_

This just had to be a clue and if I learned anything from my various trips around the world was that she was singing in French and I'm not that good at languages so I decided to go in town to find a French-to-eng book to help me out. An emporium sat on the corner of Judith and Priest. Here was a s good a place as any to start. Besides emporiums are useful. They show what is readily available. You can't expect to find the same thing at a store in one state versus another. As I peeked through the electronics I didn't see no projectors so if the ghost is fake then someone is importing it from somewhere else. I also didn't see no oversized Victorian dresses or anything so the costume is also imported to.

I smiled at a few customers before I laid my hands on what I came for. Since my hotel room can easily be breached I'll just have to translate here. Yes this is what it says:

Rose petal pierced songs call me to

look into my reflections eyes

Where time has not aged

Breathe in not drawn

And death's age is forever true

I looked down at it again, scribbling a few notes in my handy dandy notebook, before looking across the rest of the store. To any passerby it would appear that my hands were counting cost, feeling fabrics, picking out sunscreen, but my mind was elsewhere.

What did it all mean? Rose petal pierced what? Fingers maybe? Do ghost even have reflections? And how is death's age forever true?

Trying on hats I decided to mentally work it from bottom to top. Ok Nan the last line says _And death's age forever true_. Alright it is silly to try to comprehend when the first person ever died so it's logical that she's talking about herself ok. So her death's age is forever rue meaning if she was twenty when she died she'd forever be twenty right? Then I thought some more.

Ok the next line says _breathe is not drawn_. Which is awkward because you can't draw breathe I mean not with pastels and pencils at least.

Then the next states _where time has not aged_. How can time not age that is just silly? Maybe if I were dead I would see time as ageless since time would no longer affect me but so far all his is telling me is that she's dead which I already know since Lenora is supposed to be a ghost and all.

_Look into my reflections eyes_ is just a complicated way of saying look into her eyes. But from what Susan told me Lenora prefers her performances to remain undisturbed so now what.

Lastly it says _rose petal pierced songs call to me, _although beautiful it makes no since. And why not say thorns instead of petals? Petals are not sharp thus they can't impale. What if this is an anagram? Or what if this line means as I have already thought of as nothing. What if it is meant to mislead? In all seriousness it states that a soft object that sings and cuts calls to her. So maybe I'll just forget that last detail and move on for now.

I made my way to the cash register with a few trifles, bought them, and headed to a crowded café and called bess and George explaining to them the whole situation.

"Gosh Nan and I thought choosing which hunky football player to go out with was going to be tough!" George

"Bruce is the answer to that George and Nan what are you going to do that all sounds like gibberish to me." Bess

"Nick Bess and I think Nan you're on the right track." George

"You do?" Nan

" Look the way I see it is that it is meant to lead you to somewhere." George

"Or someone." Bess

"Maybe you're e over thinking it Nan." George

"Yeah, relax it'll come to you." Bess

"Thanks for your help guys and good luck with …" Nan

"Nick!" Bess

"Bruce!" George

"By Nan!" B&G

I smiled at my phone while stirring my coffee. The picture of Ned and I with the new locket he bought me was sprawled across the front coming to life every time I flipped my phone open.

"Oh my goodness." I whimpered opening the phone and closing it over and over thinking _Breath is not drawn. _Drawn that's it! I smiled to myself. I am looking for Lenora but just a picture of her! Her age is forever true meaning that she's the same age that she died at in the photo and in photo's that precise moment cannot age! And it'll be easy to look into her reflections eyes! Nan you did it we need to find her photo or more accurately stated a portrait of Lenora then her eyes will give me the next clue! Although I still don't understand the first line nor do I understand why the ghost was shackled. Drat.

"One step at a time Nancy." I sighed to myself finishing my coffee heading back to my hotel room. Naturally, everywhere I went I saw no such painting meaning it has to be in an area blocked off from guest. Great.

….

I know the translations might be off I used the internet and took four years of Spanish so my french is close to none sorry Hope you liked it !


	6. Chapter 6

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(6) **

**Handy Helper **

I needed to get into one of the towers, but how? Maybe I could 'borrow' a spare key from their rooms; problem is their rooms are in the tower too. Thinking to myself back in my hotel room I needed to find a way to get into the tower without drawing suspicion to myself.

Maybe if there was a reason why they needed me … hmm. At that thought I went to sleep praying with all my might I would wake up around 3:00AM.

2:47 flashed on the desk clock. Great! I tiptoed off my bed and went to the door. I pressed my ear to the door expecting to hear Lenora, but was met with silence. I then peaked through the hole.

When I was sure no one else was going to come out I picked the lock and went down the lobby stairs. I needed to get outside, but I didn't want to go through the heavy doors that were no doubt lit on the other side. So I searched, lucky enough to find an empty window frame that had yet had the glass repaired. I hopped through hidden by the rosemary bushes on the outside.

I crawled along the bushes until I found three or so nice sized rocks. I perched myself under Sara's window. I aimed the first to the best of my ability, but missed. The second didn't fare any better, but the third made contact just as Lenora started singing.

I crawled back into the bush to climb through the open window once more. In the hall I looked left and right, up and down before going back to the main lobby. Lenora was still singing, and then I heard footsteps, I ran as quickly as I could to the chute and climbed in making sure to hold on to it so I wouldn't fall all the way down.

A few moments later Lenora stopped singing and the footsteps disappeared. When the coast was clear I came out, went back to my room, and relocked the door.

**Morning **

I came down later for breakfast when I heard Jeffries and Susan arguing.

"My window was vandalized Uncle!"

"It will be repaired. There's no reason to lose your temper."

"But what about me hmm? There are still pieces of broken glass EVERYWHERE ,but can I clean it up? No! Because I'm to busy helping YOU run my FATHER'S resort!"

"Calm yourself Susan and oh Nancy sorry to disturb you." Jeffries came over to me.

"That's ok really. I don't mean to snoop, but you were talking awfully loud. Maybe I could help Susan with some of her chores."

"Non sense Nancy. I promised your father a vacation."

"I know, but I'd feel terrible if I didn't at least help out a little since you are friends with m father Mr. Jeffries."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"It's raining today so I aught as well help a little."

"Great Nancy, here's my master key. I have to do laundry now, I would appreciate it if you go into the guest rooms and gather any dirty towels or anything else that needs washing and throw it down the chute. I'll be in the basement if you need help."

"Ok, I'll be done in a jiffy!"

"Thanks Nancy." They both said. So now I finally had a master key. Great, but for now I better do my chores. I first went into Clarisse's room. As I gathered the semi wet towels off the floor I noticed nothing unusual till I accidently knocked her suitcase over and found it had a hidden compartment. Inside were a few presumably ripped pages. The first page was titled, The History of Castle Beetlebub, the second page spoke of nothing imparticular, but the last was a drawing of a portrait, Lenora's portrait! Maybe Clarisse wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

On inspection of the other rooms it looks like the only guest here were myself and along with the Jeffries. At this rate they'd go out of business for sure! Maybe that is what Lenora wants?

When finished I came down to see if Susan needed anything. Luckily for me she asked me to clean the glass out of her room.

The door leading to the tower was made of wood and very very heavy. The halls were lit with candlelight as the spiral staircase took me up further and further. When I opened the door I saw all the glass that I scattered on the floor. Sighing I started sweeping the pieces up.

After all the work I decided to look through the window to see the view. When I looked outside I saw Ms. Cortier carrying what looked like a few pieces of paper (Maybe the one's I already saw) and running into the forest.

Making a mental note to check that out later I swept one last time since clear glass splinters are particularly hard to find for good measure when the door opened.

"Thanks for the help Nancy."

"Oh you're welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not necessarily … do you like the tower?"

"It's cozy and the view is amazing!"

"Yeah that's how I felt when my father first bought this place," Susan said sitting down on the bed and I followed suit, "But now I feel trapped."

"Trapped? But why? It's so beautiful here!"

"I used to think that, but after my father died and my mom was put in the hospital for a coma you start to realize what you truly appreciate in life."

"I'm sorry …"

"Don't be Nancy. It's not your fault."

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to be alone for a little while?"

"I want to talk about it. No one here understands me. Of course I cant expect all the guest to and I especially cant trust my uncle."

"Your uncle's family Sarah."

"Was family. I … I … tried to tell the cops. I watched my uncle push my father back into the water. My uncle killed him! He ruined my life!" Susan started crying really hard on my shoulder, I let her speechless. What if she were telling the truth? What if she were lying? As she cried I noticed a beautiful blonde woman in a picture above her desk with a pearl necklace. The resemblance between the two were outstanding.

"Is that you mother?" I asked gently changing the subject.

"Yes. I visit here every Friday."

"So that's where you were when your Uncle told you to pick me up?"

"Yeah. Would you like to meet her Nancy?"

"Sure."

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow 'k."

"Whenever you're ready." I said patting her on the back before I placed her key on her desk and walked off.

It was still raining and there was no sign of a portrait yet. Well at least not in Sarah's tower. So I needed to get Jeffery's key. No doubt that was going to be a lot harder than acquiring the other one.

**My Room **

"So Nan, how's it going?" Ned asked over the fun.

"It's going slow."

"Slow?"

"It's just that I have a lot of unanswered questions."

"If anyone can figure them out you can."

"Thanks Ned."

"Don't sound so down Nancy. I'm sure if you keep searching something will turn up. Bye Nan."

"Bye Ned."

After we were done talking to Ned I dialed Bess's number.

"Hi Bess."

"Hi Nancy! George get over here Nan's on the line!"

"Hey Nan how's the case going?" George asked.

"About as fast my Dad's meatloaf."

"That bad hmm." George

"Things will get better Nan I'm sure of it!," Bess encouraged, "Maybe you're missing the why."

"The 'Y'?" I asked.

"No the why. I mean why is Lenora stalking this place? What does she hope to achieve?"

"That makes since Bess!" George

"Well I am the cousin with the brains in this family." Bess

"Whatever, but she does have a point Nan. Do you know the why?" George

"Well I think that the ghost wants to close this place down for good."

"Why would the ghost want to so that?" George

"I don't know for sure yet , but I do have my theories."

"Do tell!" Bess and George

"Ok, ok. First off I think it could be Sara."

"Why Sarah." Bess

"Shh Bess!" George

"Sarah because she believes her uncle killed her father to take over the resort."

"Wow that's like that Lion King Movie." Bess

"Other theories?" George

"It could be Clarisse Courtier the famous opera singer."

"She'd defiantly have the lungs for it." George

"Clarisse wanted to buy the resort back before Sarah's father died. And lastly it could be Jeffries to throw suspicion from himself."

"All these theories are defiantly worth investigating Nan." Bess

"Thanks guys." Nan

"See you later and call us if you need anything!" George

"Bye guys!" Nan

"Bye Nan!" B&G

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review. Please! One review would make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(7) **

**A Clue or Two**

When I was sure everyone was asleep I headed outside in the rain to see where Ms. Cortier was headed. The small path winded all the way to a beautiful cliff view of the lake. From looking at her muddy footsteps it appears that she stayed here a while pacing back and forth. Looking for something perhaps?

Tracing her footsteps further it appears that she went down to the edge of the lake. Looking through my magnifying class I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yet if Cortier went through the trouble of snaking around outside in the rain there had to be a good reason for it right?

I was about to head back when I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I made a mad sprint for a bush and dove behind it.

"Where does the boss want it." Was what the deep male voice said.

"Through it in the water. We can't let it be found just yet." The second male voice had a slight New York accent to it.

"I don't see why this is so important."

"Are we paid to ask questions or follow orders?"

I waited for their voices and footsteps to recede. I slowly crept from the bush to see them chuck something in the lake and start walking back. I hid again until I was sure that they were gone. Whatever they threw in there was not supposed to be found yet and unfortunately it wouldn't be.

It would be suicidal to jump in a lake with no boat and or scuba gear at this hour. Defeated I went back to my room. What is it that I am missing? What did Clarisse go over there for? And why were those men there? What did they dispose of.

I knew that I should get some sleep so I turned off my lights when my door received three hard knocks. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked down to see a piece of paper had been slid under my door. As I reached for it I heard footsteps.

Pulling the bobby pin out of my hair again I opened the door. Whoever left it didn't go outside since there were no fresh water stains on the carpet except for the ones I made. There was no telling who did it. Sighing I turned on my desk lamp and read the letter.

_Mrs. Clarisse Cortier _

_Thank you for your inquiry as to the succession of the Castle Beetlebub Estate. As I have previously told you you were not listed as an heir to the property. In Robert's will he left everything to his daughter, Susan. And on her eighteenth birthday she is to take over the estate legally. If, by that time, she wishes to sale it to you then that will be up to her. _

_As of now Susan's guardian, Steve Jeffries will have full run of the resort. If you wish to ask more questions please call me directly at ….. _

Now I know three things. One, Cortier really wants this place. Two I have evidence against her and three this evidence was handed to me so someone is trying to throw suspicion her way or maybe it was her trying to throw suspicion off of herself?

**. **

**Please review. **(you know hit the green button)

**And I am sorry about the Sara, Sarah, thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nancy Drew and the Lyrics of Lenora **

**(8) **

**The Sleeping Clue **

**. **

Susan and I were in her car driving to visit her mother in the hospital. As per usual Susan looked tired. I didn't know what to say to her then. I lost my mother when I was younger and her mother was lucky enough to be in a coma.

In my eyes Susan was lucky. Her mother might come back to her. I will never have that chance. So instead of telling her that someday she will come be back or be happy that she's not dead I remained silent.

An hour later we pulled up to the Hospital. We got out and went to the front desk. The receptionist greeted us warmly. From her friendly smile I assume Susan came to visit often.

"You can go on up." The receptionist told us.

We exited the elevator on floor five. Inside was the same woman in the painting except she was sleeping. Her hair covered her face probably caused from the open window.

"Doctor HuLi says it helps to talk to her. To tell her what is happening," Susan said pulling up a chair next to her mother and holding her hand, "I used to feel lonely when I talk to her. Now I'm not alone." She smiled at me.

I sat next to Susan. I felt like I should say something. All I could think to say was, "You have a nice daughter mam."

As we sat Doctor HuLi came in and called Susan out for a while to speak with her. As I sat a rather strong gust of wind came pushing the hair out of her face. I shut the window not wanting her to get cold. When I turned around I saw something indented on her forehead. Two letters. AH.

"AH?" I whispered as I pulled her bangs back over her face and sat down. A minute or two later Susan returned. The rest of the afternoon we sat together.

Around 4:00pm she drove me back to the hotel. I walked into the resort with her and after I was positive she was heading to her room I turned around and took the bus to the opera house mentioned in the brochure.

The place ws practically empty.

"Hello." A man greeted me.

"Hello my names Nancy Drew and you?"

"Pitor Green. I own this establishment. Are you looking for show times? The next is in one week."

"Actually I was wondering if you had anything on Lenora?"

"Ah a guest of the resort yes?"

"Yeah."

"Just yesterday the infamous Clarise Courtier came in here asking for information. The problem you see is that all I have is a painting and a box without a key. The book I had was given to Miss. Clarisse. If you ask for it I assume that she'll let borrow it."

"May I see the painting please Mr. Green."

"Right this way."

In the painting a brunette who I assumed was Lenora from the ghostly encounters was next to a blonde woman in the painting. The two didn't look related until I looked at their eyes. They were exactly the same so they were sisters?

"This is Lenora," Mr. Green said pointing to the brunette, "And this is her sister Anie (on – e). They say that they're the best of friends. My great great grandfather was given this box by that family. It is believed in my family to house secrets. Secrets that were never revealed."

I looked at the ornate box. From the indention it didn't look so much as a key, but a pendent that opened it. So where's the pendant? Of course Nancy you try to solve one thing and now you're stuck at another.

"Thank you Mr. Green." I said before leaving.

.

A day full of investigating passed I decided to get some sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but it felt a little too early. I could hear her singing as if she were next to me. I looked to my left when I was pulled off my bed by my neck.

Coughing, "Le … let me … down!"

Lenora stood before me growling, "The light fades. The sky darkens. My body floats. Too soon to join; Richter's boat!"

"Wa … wa … what? I … can (cough cough) breath. Put me down!"

My vision was blurring by the time she disappeared and my door opened.

"Nancy are you ok?" Susan asked?

"I (cough cough cough) Len … fine."

"What happened? Did Lenora do this?"

"Ye (cough cough)s. I'm fine."

Or am I?

**. **

**Please Review**


End file.
